A swirl of emotions
by NerwenT
Summary: Kyoko remains as Cain Heel's sister to help him with their performance but, in a typical day she hears Ren's confession saying that he loves her. How will she react? What will she do?. Action between Ren and Kyoko promised! and much love too...Rated M for future chapters
1. He is in love with me?

**Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I promise much romance and love in my following writings and to those reading I tell you that there will be lemon, but much later, I want to try to abide as much as possible to the personalities of each character.**

**English is not my first language, so forgive beforehand for all the mistakes I most surely make. **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the dressing rooms of LME and Ren was waiting to be called for an interview he would do. Suddenly, he scratched his neck a little.

"Do you mind the wig Ren? "asked Yashiro.

"It's not that. This has been done by the best stylists in the world, but the feel of hair fibers that are not mine on my neck, it's sometimes itchy."

"How are you doing with that anyway? I mean..."

"I thank you don't ask me any questions, Yashiro-san."

Ren showed his fake gentleman smile and Yashiro felt a chill running down his back.

_(Toc, toc)_

Yashiro went to open the door.

"Good afternoon, please tell Tsuruga-san that he can approach the set in 10 minutes."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Thank you."

The lady left and Yashiro left the door fairly open to let some air in, after all, Ren didn't seem to be in good spirits and he had to cheer him before the start of the interview. He didn't want to have bad results.

"Ren, I'm sorry. I didn't want to pry into your affairs. I know you wouldn't dare to do anything to Kyoko while in your work performance."

Ren looked up and sighed long as he leaned back in his chair.

"Is not that, Yashiro-san. But what you said at some point it's true."

"What was that?"

"That women mature faster than men."

Yashiro began to get in an excited attitude and turned chibi.

"See what I told you, Ren? Kyoko is beautiful, as evidenced by the many roles she has done. Many people are looking forward to seeing her new role at Box-R after seeing her performance as Mio. Even some still don't know that she was the angel in the video of Fuwa-san..."

And there Yashiro had to stop because new waves of hatred began to emerge from Ren's body, although he had not changed his facial expression, his friend realized that the mere mention of the name didn't make any good.

"Ren. She is not in love with Fuwa Shou."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Was it not you who told me that what she was looking for was revenge?"

"Yes. But even though I have a good idea of why, you were right again. Those two...have a bond too strong that unites them. Whatever the sentiment may be, they're always seeking for one another until they find each other."

"Ren…"

"It's my fault for getting interested in the LoveMe section No. 1 member. For that girl, love is as unknown as a nuclear power reactor. But at least..." and here Ren showed this angelic smile that he couldn't avoid to born on his lips whenever he thought of her "... at least I can be with her as her senpai. Even though she only shows me affection for the respect that common sense dictates. But sometimes I find it hard to be with her in the same room, this Heel siblings act is helping me get involved more and more in the role because she shows that although Cain is what he is, she will always adore her Onii-sama."

Ren had hidden all that for many weeks; he felt very good saying it out loud. Although he knew that Yashiro may use it against him to pity him at some point, he needed to tell someone.

"Ren" and he was right, there came the compassion "You're really in love with Kyoko, aren't you?"

It took him second to process the question in his brain and he recalled the words of Bo

_If... by the slightest of her actions you think she is cute or you end up hypnotized... That's the prelude to Love!"_

"Yes, Yashiro-san."

"Then you should tell her."

"For what purpose? I would only make her run away in terror or she might not want to speak to me again for even thinking about it or simply -as it often has happened- she'll evade my attack by not realizing it. No, Yashiro-san, I am happy that she thinks of me if only as her sempai, I know it will not be like this forever, but by then, I guess I'll have thought of something. Kyoko means a lot to me, I will not force her to accept feelings that she still doesn't want to release"

_Moreover, if those feelings were put under thousands of keys because of Fuwa Shou ._-Ren silently thought.

"Well then, I think we should get going to the set, Ren."

"Yes, of course."

When they opened the door they found a bottle of water on the floor.

"That's strange. You don't think there was someone here listening, right?"

"I don't think so, Yashiro-san. Chances are that someone dropped it; it may have been the guy that changes the drinks in the machine."

"Yes, you're right."

Both men went to the set without knowing the truth that was hidden behind a giant pot in the adjoining hallway.

_Tsuruga-san... Tsuruga-san is in love... with me!?_


	2. A weekend together

**Okey! On to the second chapter! Thanks for the alerts! ^^**

* * *

Kyoko was picking up the water bottle she had bought when she heard a girl talking on walkie-talkie.

"Yes, I just told Tsuruga-san will soon be ready for him. Yeah, okay..."

"Tsuruga-san is here? I didn't know he had an interview in LME. I'll say hello" She said with a smile on her face. She walked around the hall but found no occupied dressing room. When she turned the corner, she saw an open door and went to check if it was her senpai who was there. She leaned a little and saw that it was, but heard something that made her stop instantly.

"Ren, she is not in love with Fuwa Shou."

_Huh? Is there a woman Tsuruga-san knows who is in love with Shoutaro? Although seeing how his sales have risen lately, I'm not surprised._

But Kyoko had to stop her train of thought, because the more she listened, the more surprised she stayed. There were some words that made her think that the person they were talking about was her. "Revenge", "LoveMe section No. 1 member ", "this Heel siblings act is helping me get involved…" Could Tsuruga-san thought she was in love with Shou? That was unthinkable. Kyoko was about to interrupt when a question made her pause.

"Ren…You're really in love with Kyoko, aren't you?"

What? How can Yashiro-san ask something like that?

"Yes, Yashiro-san."

The water bottle slipped from her hands, it might have alerted the two men in the dressing room if it wasn't for the fact that it fell on the door mat. Kyoko couldn't believe what she had heard, her eyes didn't focus what they saw and her ears refused to continue hearing more, but it was impossible. She needed to block her senses to what was presented in front of her, but she couldn't.

"Kyoko means a lot to me, I will not force her to accept feelings that she still doesn't want to release"

That was more than her brain could assimilate. Kyoko felt as if the earth to opened beneath her feet and took her to the depths of its core. She heard footsteps and ran in terror as far she could and hid behind a potted plant.

_Tsuruga-san... Tsuruga-san is in love... with me!?_

"No" she said while crouching and hugging herself "No, no. It's impossible, I must have misheard. No" and she forced all the inner demons she had to form a barricade in her forbidden box. "Don't get out, don't get out. Stay where you are, I swore I would never let you out again. Stay where you are!"

"Mogami-san?"

Kyoko met a staff personnel who knew her from Dark Moon. He worried when he saw her in that state."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I only felt a slight nausea. I think I ate too much at lunch."

"Oh I see, please feel free to go to the hospital if you feel unwell. Excuse me."

"Thank you."

Kyoko got up and felt as if someone outside was manipulating her body, she was a puppet moved by sheer inertia of the senses. She went to the parking lot and was reaching for her bike when her cellphone rang. When she saw the number, he realized that it was private one. Her hand trembled a bit before answering.

"Yes, good afternoon?"

"Mogami-san!"

"President!"

"I heard you were here."

"Yes, I went to pick up a couple of offers left for me."

"Good, good. Could you please come to my office?"

"Yes! Did something happen?"

"Hohoho! You just have to come, Mogami-san."

_When the president gets something in this head, it is impossible to say no. I wonder what will happen this time._

"I'll be there immediately."

"See you then!"

Kyoko returned to the establishment and avoided passing the dressing room where Tsuruga-san had been, perhaps he had returned from his interview and she didn't feel in the mood to see him. When she reached the President's office, Sebastian-san was ready to lead her toward him. Kyoko saw someone open the door from the inside and looking up; she knew it couldn't be worse.

"Good afternoon, Mogami-san"

Ren received her with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Tsuruga-san."

"Kyoko-chan! Time has passed."

"Good afternoon, Yashiro-san."

"Come in, Mogami-san."

"Thank you, President."

"Well guys, -please be seated- I have gathered you here because I've heard that you have passed the first tests as the Heel siblings greatly. And I congratulate you. However, with the work and interviews you've been involved lately, you haven't been able to spend more time together as Cain-chan and Setsu -chan. Therefore, from today, you will be together at this hotel until Monday morning, in which you shall report to me directly. I want to feel the vibe between the Heel siblings!"

It goes without saying that both characters involved refused politely but emphatically as possible against this idea. But as we all know, there's just no way to say "No" to Lory. Kyoko was forced to wear the Setsuka clothes and go with Ren to the hotel.

"Are you all right, Mogami-san? You seem very quiet since this afternoon."

"I'm fine."

Kyoko didn't know if she was lying or not. She didn't feel anything in particular at the time, it was more as if she was empty and didn't know what to say. What she knew was that it was safer not to think, so she was trying desperately to get into the role of Setsuka, but couldn't.

"Setsu? Will not you come in?"

_Huh? Oh darn it! When did we reach the room?_ "Hai, onii-san."

"Well, it seems like a good place."

Kyoko could relate to that phrase. Rather than being a room, this place looked like a mini-apartment. It had a small kitchen, a hall, a lounge with plasma TV, 2 bathrooms, and 1 room with two beds, in short, everything you could need for a whole weekend.

"Well, I hope this doesn't bother you, Setsu, but I will not eat anything now. I just want to sleep."

"Hai, onii-san."

Ren found that odd, Setsu usually began to bother him about the food, but now she had accepted the fact that his brother went to bed without eating too easily.

"I'll take a bath first" Kyoko said. But when she turned around, her foot struck with the handle of the bag she had and was about to fall forward. Ren noticed it and in one stride took her by the waist to prevent the hurt.

"Oh Setsu, you have to have more..."

"**Don't touch me!"**

Kyoko screamed and broke away from Ren as if electricity had passed between them.


	3. The Truth

**I'm back! Coming again with the third chapter of the fanfic...Thanks for the views, and many thanks to Daredevil fangirl for being my very first review! **

* * *

Kyoko tripped over the handle of her bag just in her second step towards the bathroom, soon she saw her head was going to hit the corner of a decoration table and closed her eyes tightly. Almost instantly, she felt Ren's arm around her waist lifting her. The feel of his hand directly touching her bare skin sent an electroshock across her spine.

"**Don't touch me!"** she cried while quickly pulling away from him.

The room went silent. Ren watched stunned as Kyoko remained in a crouching position behind the bag she still held, with pure fear in her eyes. Was Setsu the person in front of him at this time? He didn't know, and for that reason, he didn't dare to mention a word. Kyoko meanwhile, took several seconds to realize her reaction to the simple maneuver of salvation by her senpai.

_He just wanted to keep me from getting hit, and I tried to avoid him as Cain, as my nii-san. I didn't have to react like that! But I, I..._

Kyoko slowly fell to her knees while still hugging tightly to the bag. Ren knew then that was Kyoko.

"Mogami-san? Are you okay? Sorry I surprised you like that, I..."

"Please do not apologize Tsuruga-san! If someone has to apologize, that's me! I shouldn't have reacted like that! I implore you to forgive me!" she said, speaking louder each time.

"There's nothing to forgive, Mogami-san. But, please, something must've happened." Again silence filled the room.

_What's going on? _Ren thought _In the car she was so quiet and didn't looked into my eyes. Did something happen and she can't tell me?_

"Tell me is a lie" Kyoko said quietly

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Tell me is a lie, Tsuruga-san."

"What do you mean?"

"What you said this afternoon."

"I don't understand what you're..."

"What you told Yashiro-san about me in your dressing room this afternoon!" She finally said looking straight into his eyes.

Ren realized the reason why this girl in front of him was completely terrified by his mere presence.

_She knows._

And a drop of cold water seemed to have fallen into the middle of his stomach and spreading into every cell of his body. She heard him; it was she who had been with that bottle in hand. The fact that she was so scared was because she had heard the most important part of that conversation.

'"_Ren…You're really in love with Kyoko, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, Yashiro-san."'_

He was doomed.

"Mo...Mogami-san..."

"Just tell me it's a lie and everything will be fine. It was a joke, right? Knowing that I was behind the door you just wanted to play a little prank and said something like that, right?"

"How can you think that?" Ren was surprised, but more than that, hurt. After all that time of knowing each other, how could she think a thing like that about him?

"Because that must be it! That's the only possible explanation for what you said. I have no problem with that, I'll take it as that. After all, you've always relaxed when you torment me..."

"It is no lie."

Kyoko froze. A demonic containment brigade suddenly came afloat and began to unleash its fury.

"No!I do not want to hear it!"

"Mogami-san!"

"A person says those things to get something in return! Or in any case is stupid enough to believe in that feeling to hide the reality!"

"Mogami-san!"

"I don't want to go through the same thing all over again!"

"..."

"I don't want to... (sigh)... Shou was...more than enough."

It was the Ren's turn in releasing the incandescent waves of anger at the mention of that name, but this time, it was not just the mention of it. He knelt down to where she was and tried to free one of her hands that was clutching the bag tightly.

"No!" Kyoko screamed as she tried to get away from him.

"Mogami-san" Ren said in that deep voice that left paralyzed whoever listen. Kyoko was no exception, but this was not the reaction he was looking for. He wanted to talk, not to scare her and knew he had to make use of all his self-control to extinguish the flame of rage within him. Again, he brought his hand to hers, but this time...

"Kyoko."

Her senses reacted to the word that came from the lips of the man who now had one of her hands imprisoned in his.

"Do you really think I would be able to do such a thing? Of saying what I said to play you a cruel joke? Where do you get that I enjoy tormenting you? Don't you trust me? You think I don't trust you? I never, and listen well" he picked up her bag, threw it aside and cupped her face with his free hand "ever hurt you, Kyoko."

_Click_

There was a solitary, hollow sound inside Kyoko, she suddenly felt as if something was burning inside her, her body began to tremble and her eyes unfocused from where they were fixed, those beautiful brown eyes.

Tears began to flow through her cheeks. For the first time since Shou had described her as _"just a childhood friend who I used as a servant while I was in Tokyo,"_ Kyoko was crying with sadness, not anger, rage or hatred, but of deep and indescribable sadness.

"He... he treated me like a servant." she was able to pronounce in sobs.

_Is she talking about Shou?_

"Why did he do that? I only wished his happiness above anything and he... he..."

"Cry everything you need" Ren said as he hugged her to his chest "I'm here."

And cried she did…She was actually wailing

"I loved him... I loved him very much!"

"I know, I know."

"...that's why I'm afraid. I never want to go through that... I don't want..."

Ren just held her and comfort her as best he could while, between sobs, Kyoko confessed the whole truth about her revenge and pain against Fuwa Shou. It was not until an hour after that she fell asleep in her own tears.

Ren carried her like a princess to the bed, took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket.

"C...Corn..."

Kyoko spoke in dreams and Ren couldn't help but smile at the mention of his real name.

"Sleep peacefully, Kyoko" he stroked the swollen eyes, cheek and finally her lips "I promise I won't let you feel so sad never again. Watashi no chīsana ohimesama" he whispered "please, don't leave me alone."

* * *

**Watashi no chīsana ohimesama=My Little princess.**

**To all the people actually studying Japanese, please forgive me if this phrase is not correct, I looked it up in google. :P**


	4. Confessions

**Hello! I'm back...It's nice to see there's people reading and adding me to their alerts...thank you very much. **

**And also thank you to YamiLuna and Jacquelineizidro for their reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chap!**

* * *

Ren woke up and saw on the clock in the nightstand that it was 9 am. He usually didn't sleep much, but he had stayed watching over Kyoko's dream until late into the morning. When he turned to look at how she was, he realized that her bed was made and there was no sound in the room. He sighed.

_Surely she left. After all, this is the first time I've seen her crying like that, and even more, she found out how I feel about her. Did I overstep myself in any way yesterday? ...I don't think so. But at some point I will have to see her..._

He decided it would be best to take a shower to calm his thoughts and then call the president to tell him that the weekend was canceled. He began to take off Cain's clothes since he had fallen asleep with them and walked naked into the bathroom.

What Ren didn't know was that at the exact moment he turned on the shower, little Setsu entered the room.

"Onii-chan?"

Kyoko came into the room and saw the clothes on the bed, when she heard the shower turned on she relaxed. She had decided to thank Ren for all the embarrassing scene of the previous day, besides, she couldn't ignore the fact that he had heard her confession about Shou, and now that she thought about it, it was different, she didn't feel empty or scared, it was like a strange warm feeling had taken over her.

_I better change and start making breakfast._

Kyoko entered the guest bathroom and put on a white dress that Maria-chan had given her, after all, she wanted to talk to him as Kyoko, not as Setsu. When she finished, she went to the kitchen but before she could get down to work, she started thinking that she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door opening.

_I should talk to him right now, the sooner the better._

She headed to room and what she saw left her glued in place. Ren thought he was alone and therefore he had come out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his hips, he took a mineral water out of a minibar and began to drink it standing before the open window, that let him with his bare back exposed to our poor Kyoko, who at that moment was speechless at the sight in front of her.

Tsuruga Ren was Japan No. 1 idol by female popular election and he lived up to this title: Kyoko was losing herself between each of the muscles that this man had and this time she didn't try to escape. Her gaze wandered first in his hair, still wet, stuck to his nape, then on the neck that joined that pair of broad shoulders, finally to his waist, and she definitely knew that there was no better word to describe him than sexy. Little drops of water danced happily around his body and she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like to be hugged by him.

Ren hadn't noticed that someone was in the suite, after all Kyoko had taken only a couple of steps and was barefoot so, he turned around with ease this time standing face to face with his cute kouhai.

Kyoko stayed again surprised to see the other side of the vision and didn't realize that Ren had already seen her.

"M-Mogami-san!" He said this as he ran to find something to cover himself with.

Kyoko awoke from his reverie and returned to reality, she turned and blushed heavily.

"I-I...um...wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast. I will be preparing it in the kitchen" and then she vanished from Ren's sight. Her heart was beating so much she thought it would leave her chest.

"_Calm down, Kyoko. Breathe deeply and calm down_" she told herself.

Ren closed the bedroom door and went to the closet, when he opened it, he saw all of Setsu's clothes carefully arranged and hung.

(Big water drop on Ren's head, hehe)

However...

_She wasn't dressed as Setsu, right? No. She was in a white dress_.

Ren chose then to also put his own clothes and go as himself. Upon reaching the kitchen, he found Kyoko taking out of the bags the things she had bought.

"You know you could have asked for room service?"

Kyoko jumped when she heard the Ren's voice.

"Uh...yeah, but I preferred to do it myself. The hotel food doesn't taste the same."

"I see."

Kyoko gathered all her courage to turn to see Ren and found what she expected: that angelic smile as he leaned against the doorway. He found her cute, dressed in that short white summer dress and no shoes.

"I wanted...about yesterday..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"But I do!" She took some air and looked straight into his eyes "I want to thank you because I'd never, ever vented all that was left inside me since that day. I think...I simply got carried away."

Ren approached her and against all experience and reasoning, he stroked her cheek, causing both of them to stain with a cute shade of pink.

"I will always be here when you want to discuss something. Anything. Besides, you already know my cell phone number. You should use it more often, in fact, I'd like you to use it more often."

Kyoko only looked at him as an answer. Ren stopped contact with her face and went to the cupboard.

"Well then, I better help you make breakfast."

"Why do you love me?"

Ren was dumbfounded. He didn't expect a question about his feelings to come from her at that moment. Kyoko on the other hand, had this question hovering around her ideas since waking up that morning and seeing him asleep. Only now had she gathered the courage to ask.

"I am a novice in LME, I always thought you didn't like me and if our relationship was going well was because it was as a sempai and a kouhai somehow. I'm not beautiful or..."

"Don't say that. I...I'm not sure if you want or if you should talk about this now. Just yesterday you managed to take off a great weight of your shoulders and..."

"Please Tsuruga-san."

"Please _you_, Mogami-san" he said as he left the kitchen to the living room.

"Yesterday it was 'Kyoko'" she said as she followed him.

Ren turned to her and took her by the shoulders.

"You don't see yourself clearly, you have no idea how warm one of your smiles can be and how strong, resolute and determined you are before anything presented to you. And yet, you are small, fragile, the slightest touch could break you if you aren't treated gently. You're a fusion of so many beautiful things, Kyoko. I haven't said anything until now because of my fear that you might close yourself to me, that you would no longer open that beautiful heart of yours. If all I could have was your confidence as a sempai I could have withstood it as long as I knew you trusted me. I know you don't feel that way for me, so..."

Ren could not finish his sentence because Kyoko hugged him tightly. A different explosion of feelings seemed to be seizing the living room. Ren hugged her back not knowing what else to do or what to think with this attitude.

"Show me."

"Excuse me?"

"Show me what this feeling is because I cannot understand it by myself " Kyoko lift her face from Ren's chest and looked up.

Ren couldn't believe his ears or his eyes but his heart suddenly began to beat faster and his two hands left Kyoko's back to slide to her waist. This caused a tremor in her body, but she didn't stop him. He began to tilt his head slightly while slowly approaching Kyoko. Was he really about to kiss her? Was it the right thing to do after the night she had? Didn't she perhaps still had Fuwa Shou in her heart? He was very close and stopped, he had too many doubts whipping his heart and mind, he was about to withdraw when he felt Kyoko passed the hands she had on his waist to his neck, stretched her body little and closed her eyes. A smaller gesture would have been enough to break his resolution. Ren closed his eyes and his lips found their way to the gates of hers.

Kyoko felt a strong blush seizing her, as well as a partial heart attack. Ren drew her a bit more to himself and kissed her very tenderly. She felt as if she was suddenly floating on a very smooth cloud as he held her in his arms, not knowing what to do exactly, she partially opened her lips and inhaled his scent. An intoxicating smell of cinnamon began to spread through every cell of her body. Ren was ecstatic to have her so close to him, hugging him, giving herself to him in that small but honest way, he felt a perfume of lavender floating around him and would not have cared to stay like that had it not been because he felt Kyoko began to breathe a little faster. He then separated from her and looked at her, it wasn't the look of the Emperor of the Night, but one that made him look like a Prince of the Dawn, or at least that was what came to mind for Kyoko when she opened her eyes and found him.

"Oh no. Oh no!"

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko let go of Ren and went to cover her face with a cushion.

"Please don't look at me, Tsuruga-san! I'm too embarrassed!"

"Why should you be? It was I who took advantage of the situation."

"No! You did nothing wrong" she said finally meeting his eyes.

"You find yourself vulnerable, Kyoko. I should've shown a little more composure."

"Tsuruga-san! I liked it! Kissing you…I liked it!" she screamed as smoke seemed to escape from every pore of her body. Ren was surprised by this confession.

"I feel very warm when you are near, it is as if nothing could hurt me, I feel safe and I believe in every word you told me since I was your manager, I'm not sure this is still only...respect. Please allow me to be at your side a little longer so I can figure this out."

"What about your feelings for Fuwa Shou?"

Kyoko looked at him and after a few seconds, drew a gentle smile.

"He will always be someone important in a good or bad way. After all, we grew up together, but...this hate, this rage, this anger that was staying here, I can't find them anymore, is rare and you may think it's a lie because it's been only one day but it is true. I imagine there will come a day when I can see him and not make my antenna react."

"Antenna?"

"I mean to have any negative thought against him."

Kyoko looked down and bit her lower lip. They were silent. She was nervous and didn't know what she would do in case Ren preferred to leave things as they were. Suddenly, he sighed and gave a small laugh. Kyoko raised her face to look at him.

"I can't defeat you" he said.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Kyoko...I'm in love with you."

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san…"

"Ren. Call me Ren."

"But you're my superior!"

"But I would like you to call me that, at least when we're alone. I'm not thinking about hurrying you at all and now you know my feelings. Feel free to be as close to me as you want until you know you're feeling inside that heart of yours."

Kyoko thought she would burst of pure joy on the spot and could only grin at the man who now opened his arms at her. She jumped immediately to the offered space and breathed in heavily that sweet smell of cinnamon she had already tasted minutes before. It seemed that that space had been made especially for her by how well she fit there and Ren couldn't think otherwise while imprisoning her in a hug, vowing inwardly that he would _not_ let go.


	5. The Heel Siblings

**Hi there! I'm back with a new chapter. I've been down with a terrible flu and haven't been able to go to work or do anything else…boo hoo**

**Still! I want to thank to everyone who has already left a review or favorite or alerted this story! This gives me strength to keep going! So Thank you! And I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Arigato!**

* * *

It was a new morning and the rays of the sun began to slip through the gap left by the curtains between them. A beam of light fell directly on the closed eyelids of Tsuruga Ren inviting him to wake up. He unconsciously refused and pressed closer to the heat he had embraced front of him, carrying his nose to the source of that sweet lavender scent.

_Her hair smells so good..._

…

…

…

_Wait a-…Her hair?_

Ren opened his eyes fully and saw with surprise that it was none other than Kyoko the source of the heat and lavender scent. She had her back to him, glued to his body, resting her head on his right arm sound asleep; while he had his other arm around her waist.

_How did we end up this way?_

After Ren confessed his true feelings to Kyoko and they embraced in the living room, they separated somewhat embarrassed by the scene and began to prepare the breakfast they needed to start their day. They knew they were there to strengthen their roles as Heel siblings, however, neither took the initiative to return to the costumes and practice, on the contrary, they enjoyed talking about the people of LME, President Lory, watched television, revised BJ's script, formed ideas about how they thought it would look better the role of siblings…just a bit of everything.

As night fell, they realized that they had not eaten, and while Kyoko prepared some dinner, Ren put on Cain's coat and went out to rent a couple of movies; some action for him (Braveheart) and some fantasy for Kyoko (Beastly). Upon returning, they realized that if they wanted to eat and watch TV at the same time, they will have to be in the living room, but there was no table to place the dishes like in Ren's apartment.

"I know that this is a sofa bed, we could extend it, put the cloths and use it to eat, then we could turn it into a sofa again and continue watching the DVD's."

Kyoko blushed slightly at the thought, but she knew that Ren wouldn't try anything weird; after all, they had slept together in one room more than once (although the beds were separate). She accepted the offer and got down to work. To Ren's surprise, Kyoko got stuck staring at Mel Gibson and bitter tears ran down her face as the scene where his wife was killed passed. They picked up the dishes halfway of Braveheart, quickly washed them and returned to the sofa bed.

"We better put this away."

"No! I want to know what happens in the battle! Only until this battle is over, please? Then I'll help you transform the sofa."

"But aren't you tired? It's already too late and this film takes quite a while."

"Yeah, but I want to know what happens!"

"Well, okay."

Ren was somewhat surprised and while he sat at the back of the "bed", Kyoko sat to the end of it with her hands in fists and slightly inclined towards the screen. He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips, never would he have thought that she was attracted to this kind of film.

It wasn't until almost the end of the movie that Ren noticed Kyoko had fallen asleep.

"Kyoko, wake up. Kyoko."

Nothing, she didn't react one bit. With much care he picked her up and laid her down more comfortably beside him while he changed the movie and put on some news. When he opened up his eyes again he found himself with the first scene described.

Kyoko had not changed the white dress the day before, so Ren had covered her with a sheet of the sofa bed; but still, the upper half of her body was at the mercy of his touch and sight. Carefully, he loosened the embrace in which he had her and waited -no change- he then allowed his hand to slowly wander from Kyoko's arm to her shoulder, she was so vulnerable in that position he simply couldn't find the strength to stop. His hand continued to her neck, her cheek, the hollow of her throat, her arm again, tender touches were being given away to Kyoko and her skin reacted unconsciously with goosebumps. Ren finally returned to her waist in a tight hug and pulled her toward him -as if this were possible-, and inhaled her sweet scent as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmm…"

Kyoko started to react. Ren loosened his arm and laid still. His girl stretched her arms and arched her back trying to ward off the morning lethargy but almost immediately stopped, froze for a few seconds and then shot out of the sofa bed in a scream that seemed to wake the whole hotel.

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Calm down, Kyoko."

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsu-Tsuruga-san? H-H-How is it...?"

"You fell asleep" he said sitting on the couch, still disappointed that Orpheus had not kept her under his spell a few more minutes "Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well…mmm…The princess and the Wallce guy finally were together and then…then…"

"Then I guess you fell rendered on the sofa bed. Believe me, when I realized it I tried to wake you, but nothing worked. I laid you down and I was sitting next to you watching news, I put the timer to the TV, but I must've fallen asleep before it was turned off. Sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize; I was the fool who fell asleep!"

"Although I must admit, is the best awakening I ever had."

Kyoko blushed while the veil of Ren's angelic smile fell on her.

"Sorry I was so frightened" she said quietly as he sat in front of Ren "It's not something I expected. I don't know if you understand me."

"Yes, I understand. What I don't understand is why you keep treating me like that" he said as he took her hand "Didn't we agree you will call me Ren?"

"You cannot ask me to change overnight so easy. Give me some time."

"You're right, sorry. Is just that I really enjoy it when you say my name."

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"No, nothing. I was just testing. Etto ... I'll use the bathroom first."

"Okay, but before ..."

"Before?"

Ren approach her and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Ohayo, Kyoko."

Kyoko steamed out of every cell in her body at the contact of Ren's lips.

"O-Ohayo, Ren-san."

And Ren couldn't complain about the added "-san" as the poor thing ran to the bathroom.

Already bathed, changed and fed, they prepared to start working seriously. They had to act his part well in front of the president, and just as they said that, the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Ren?"

"President, good morning."

"What do you mean with 'Good morning?' It is assumed that in that room is not hosted Tsuruga Ren but Cain Heel! I expected to have to call at least once more before Setsu answer the phone!"

"Ah ... well, sorry. What happens is that..."

"It's nothing, Ren. I gave you the opportunity to deepen your brotherly ties. Besides, I must say that director Konoe is very interested in Setsu after he saw her on set with you. He doesn't know who is the actress playing as your younger sister and hasn't yet had the chance to talk to her. He'll be here tomorrow morning waiting for you."

"I understand. I apologize, president. I promise not to disappoint you or director Konoe."

"I hope so ... Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Could it be that you're taking advantage of Kyoko?"

"Good morning," and with that he hung up. "How can he think I would ever take advantage of her?" But then he remembered the touches of that morning "Well, maybe...just a little."

Ren told Kyoko about the phone conversation with Lory and that made her very nervous because she was supposed to interact with Cain and with anyone but him.

"Don't worry about that, you'll do great, I know. However" he said and his voice changed to a really serious one "from this minute onwards we will change. Cain and Setsu must leave early tomorrow to LME studies to meet with the president and the director of the film. Kyoko, I am confident in your abilities and I want you to please act like Cain Heel's sister in a sense in which you get to forget who you are and who I am. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I won't disappoint you".

"Well said"

He slightly ruffled her hair and went to their lockers to get their clothes.

**~The next day…~**

Office of LME President.

"G-G-Good morning, Lory-san."

"Oh! Konoe-san" Do come in"

The poor director didn't dare to step inside since Natsuko was wrapped around Lory, playful as ever.

"I-Is it poisonous?"

"Mmm? No, not at all, you can rest assured. Natsuko is daddy's little girl, aren't you sweetheart?"

When Lory saw that pampering his pet didn't reassure his guest, he made someone take Natsuko home to play with her later.

"What time is Ren coming in?"

"Ren is not coming"

"Excuse me?"

"You and I are both waiting for Cain Heel right?"

"Oh, yes, you are absolutely right."

After a few minutes, a servant announced the arrival of Mr. Heel and sister.

"Yes, let them pass."

When the doors opened, a tall man with black hair and with bloodthirsty eyes carelessly entered the waiting room. Beside him was a stunningly beautiful girl playing with a Rubix cube and a frown that showed she was unable to find the solution.

"Welcome, Cain" said the president. He just nodded his head and sit on a vacant chair. His imouto followed still worried about her little game.

"Tomorrow the filming will resume. How do you feel?"

They both saw how the young woman at his side approached him and whispered certain words.

"I'm bored" he then said "Does filming in this country take so long?"

"Oh, no, Heel-san" said the director "what happened is that we had some last minute changes in the script."

Here Cain gave him a look that made the poor director turn blue again and almost faint from the shock, and I say almost because the gesture didn't escape the youngest sister who laid a hand on his brother as she whispered something. While he didn't look at her tenderly, several levels of savagery went down.

"Excuse me, miss. I think we have not been introduced. I'm the Director Konoe responsible for the film in which your brother is involved."

Now it was she who gave him a cold eye, she turned to his brother as if asking for permission and after getting a weak nod, she said:

"My name is Setsuka Heel, Cain is my onii-sama, mi most important person, the only one in the world. You should be grateful that I'm lending him to you for this film" While she said this, she curled her arms with his brother's.

"I see, I see. And tell me something, Setsuka-chan…What would happen if your brother, hypothetically speaking, was someone like BJ? A cold blooded murderer?"

A menacing aura began to flow from within Setsuka and her voice sounded like daggers while she answered.

"Onii-sama is onii-sama, nothing will change that, whatever he chooses to be. He only has me and I only have him. That's enough. "

"Setsu" Cain warned.

"But, onii-sama!"

"We'll go shopping later…we'll get those earrings you liked, ok?"

"…Ok" she answered with a pout but then got concentrated in her game again. After this, a purely business conversation took place in which Setsu intervened only in whispers to translate for her brother. When they finished, they both said good bye and while heading out, Lory and the director saw how Setsu got close to her brother telling him she also wanted a necklace to match the earrings.

"It's amazing. I couldn't recognize Tsruga-san at any point. It was an excellent decision to choose him as the main actor for this movie. But, Lory-san…"

"Yes?"

"Who was that young lady accompanying him? I must say she is a great actress. I only asked for one character and, somehow, you came up with another one and I still can't understand why"

"Trust me, Konoe-san, without her this kind of Cain wouldn't be possible. Every man must have a heart, even if it is outside his body."

"I must be frank with you, I had my doubts but after that answer…Sweet Jesus! The blood in my veins froze! I'd like to meet her, does she work for you?"

"You'll meet her shortly. I told Ren's manager we needed both of them, it shouldn't be long now."

And exactly after ten minutes, a servant came to announce the arrival of Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko.

After Ren greeted both men, Kyoko took a step forward and introduced herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, director Konoe. My name is Kyoko and I'm a newbie in LME, please take good care of me"

"The pleasure is all mine, Kyoko-chan. But please, take a seat."

After sitting down, Konoe started talking.

"I must say I'm gladly surprised, by both of you. I cannot see, try as I may, the two characters I saw fifteen minutes ago. Nevertheless, you are the one who seemed to have made an spectacular change Kyoko-chan"

"You truly flatter me, director. I'm just trying to do my best"

"Tell me, what have you done until now?"

"Well, not much. I participated in the PV of Fuwa Shou's latest album; I was the angel that killed the demon. After that, I had the role of Hongo Mio in Dark Moon, and right now, I'm filming in a series call Box-R, although it hasn't been aired yet."

"You were Mio!?"

"Yes" She said blushing a little.

"Truly amazing. I believe Lory-san, I have no more doubts"

"I never doubted, Konoe-san"

"Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san"

"Yes?" They both said.

"There have been some changes in the script, one of them was on stand by and I was waiting for today's meeting to decide. Tell me, Kyoko, would you like a role in my movie?"

Kyoko's eyes opened up like plates and Ren was as surprised as her, he didn't know what to expect out of this.

"I…I re-really don't know what to say"

"Your role will be the same as the one of Setsuka Heel, you'll be playing BJ's sister, you'll be Yuuki. Is not a great role but a significant one after the changes we made. Trust me, you won't regret it"

Kyoko was shocked, didn't know what to say, it was too good to be true and when she was about to freeze on the spot she felt a warm touch that calmed her down. She looked up and found deep brown eyes staring at her, sending his full support for this new role.

"Director Konoe, I humbly and gratefully accept your proposal"

"Perfect! This couldn't be better! Unless you, Tsuruga-san, disagree with this at some scale"

"On the contrary director Konoe. I think that your decisions up until now have helped me to grow as an actor and I'm more than sure it will be the same for Kyoko"

"Thank you very much Ren-san" she answered feeling a thousand times more sure by having her senpai's backup.

"_Kyoko? Ren-san? __Since when these two started talking in first names basis? What happened this weekend!?" _The gestures and manners between those two had not escaped Lory's keen eye, but he preferred to leave his questions for another time.

After according some details on the script, Ren and Kyoko said goodbye to Lory and Konoe and headed to Ren's lockers. Once the door closed was closed, Ren took Kyoko in his arms and congratulated her for her new role in the movie that would later be called "The best one of the decade"


	6. Good bye Setsu Alone in a dressing room

**Soooo sorry for taking so long in updating. I've been terribly sick this past month and couldn't get my mind to think straight. **

**I thank you very much for the alerts, and the reviews and the favorites! I'm really happy you are beginning to like this story! **

**I haven't taken the time to reply each and one of your reviews because my time is still pretty limited on the internet. But! I promise I'll begin replying form this chapter onwards. **

**As always, I'm sorry for the possible grammatical errors, English is my second language and is good, but not **_**that**_** good, so any help, comment, suggestion, critique, it will be gladly received… But no flames please! =D**

* * *

Everyone knew the story about the best known international murderer in recent decades: Jack Darell. It was now year 2031 and it seemed incredible that people were more afraid to walk the streets than before, but one couldn't blame them: Murders since 1986, declared dead 2 times and body disappeared both of those times. It made appear that Darell was immortal, but...he was not.

Truth was, the authentic Jack Darrell had died that time back in 2021, at 60 year old, but still strong as a bull; the police had had to shoot directly to his skull to ensure the kill. However, in an inexplicable manner, the body had disappeared again. The authorities decided to say nothing to avoid staining the prestige of the force and the government in matters of city security, and the fact that there were no new assaults had made their fear to abate in time. What they didn't account for was the new wave of murders under the same modus operandi 10 years after the "disappearance". From congress men to simple house wives started to appear dead in dumpsters, rivers, parks; the last victim had been the cause for alarm, in Tokio city a dismembered body was found, heart removed with a bloody message next to it: "Jack is still here"

It was dawn, almost morning, when Jack entered his apartment and found high heles on the entrance.

"Tadaima" he said in a quiet voice and the answer didn't delay. A beautiful girl of about 19 years old came out running with a blinding smile on her face.

"Okaerinasai, onii-sama!" the young gal threw herself to his neck and he lowered his face a bit to receive a kiss on his cheek.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you with the meal ready for hours!"

"Why didn't you go to bed, Yuuki?"

"What do you mean 'why'? You just recovered and you have to nourish yourself! I can't let my onii-sama to eat God knows what on the street."

"s'okay. I already ate"

"But I…"

"I already ate"

Yuuki then dislodged herself from her brother and walked in silence through the corridor to her bedroom. Jack knew she was hurt.

"Yuuki, wait"

"What?" she asked with a broken voice. Jack went to her and held her from behind. If there was anything that could weaken him, those were his little sister's tears.

"Yosh, yosh…Gonmen. Cry no more Yuuki. _My_ Yuuki"

"Baka onii-sama!"

"If I promise to eat, will you stop crying?"

Yuuki thought about it for a few seconds and then wiped away her tears.

"Only if you let me sleep with you today"

"You're impossible. You already have your own room and you need to sleep there"

"Just for today…please!" She begged putting her best begging face.

Jack watched her. She was the only person in the whole world who worried about his filthy existence. She had no idea he had turned into an assassin like their father. Yes, he was Jack Jr., the son of the infamous Jack Darell.

"Alright. Just for today"

Jack Darell had been a cold blood murderer, a psychopath without sense that enjoyed women and the best vice a man can have in his life. In one of his adventures, he had gotten pregnant the woman whom he shared a room with, and like that, in 2006, Jack Darrel Jr. was born, his son. The fact of having him made Jack reduce his level of killing almost to zero, now he had to kill for money, to feed one more mouth, it wasn't as fun as it used to be. However, something that Darell thought could never happen to him occurred. He fell in love, in the most profound and irrevocable way and he did it with a prostitute that worked five streets down from where he lived. Without caring for the woman and son waiting for him at home, he went out to see her daily and they held a passional love together, so strong that after a couple of years, in 2010 to be exact, she got pregnant. Jack Darell knew what happiness was for a short amount of time. Months after, she died giving birth to the fruit of their love. Darell couldn't handle the immense pain and he had no more solution than to bury the woman who he truly considered his wife and the only reason he didn't follow her down the same path was the crying bundle next to him, a bundle that carried part of her and part of him. Finally, he decided to take the crying little girl to his long forgotten home. Poor little thing, blood stained and wailing for a maternal breast to feed her. After a colossal fight with the mother of his firstborn, she left him for good. Jack called little Jack who then had barely five years old.

"Listen well, Jack. She is your little sister, Yuuki. She is your responsibility in case something happened to me. Do you understand?" And while asking, he gave him the little bundle that was still wailing for food.

From the first moment Jack touched his little sister, he loved her, and it was the same for Yuuki that almost instantly stopped her cries and fell profoundly asleep against his older brother's skinny chest.

The family of three lived as they could of what they could get. Many times Jack Jr. stayed alone taking care of his little sister because his father had to go out to look for "bread". He never knew what his father did until they moved to Japan. At 10 years old, he left his imouto (he liked the Japanese word for little sister) sleeping and followed Darell. The young boy witnessed a brutal fight between his father, with almost 55 years on his back and man in his twenties. There was no comparison and soon the youngest contender laid exhausted on the floor. The next scene remained forever burned into Jack Jr.'s mind while he watched his father take out the loser's heart while he was alive. He approached his father after the carnage was done and demanded one thing:

"Teach me"

From that point onwards, he was instructed in martial arts, fire weapons and cold steel. Jack Jr. thought his father was invincible, but the years proved otherwise when he was murdered from a shot in the head. Without knowing what else to do, the adolescent of now 15 years old stole the body from the morgue with the help of those who were a group with his father and he swore revenge.

It was at 25 years old that he started killing for money to make a living for him but above all…for Yuuki, the sister he had practically raised alone and loved like no one else. But she was that, his _sister_, and he cursed that she wasn't a simple woman he could take for himself. He tried to stay away from her by giving into futile and vain passions, but in the end he always came back to her side. Only her warmth could make him feel something human among that monstrous personality he had.

It was in one of his many "jobs", that Darell ended up badly wounded when he was driven into a trap of his father's old teammates. It was Yuuki who stayed next to him healing his wounds and veiling for his life that, in that moment, hanged from a thin thread.

Now, watching her snuggled close to his body, asleep, he asked for forgiveness for what he was about to do.

"_Onii-sama, promise me you will never put your life in danger…please…"_

Those were the words with which Yuuki had begged him while crying her eyes out not so long ago.

"This will be the last work in Japan, Yuuki. The money I'll earn will give me –give us- something much better. Forgive me for not keeping my promise. I'll be back soon"

And saying this, the detangled from her imouto's arms, kissed her cheek, inhaled her sweet aroma and went out to the cold winter night to look for the deputy running up for economy minister. His knife was ready, his muscles recovered, he will have to do it fast so he could return home before Yuuki noticed his absence.

Half an hour later, Jack Jr. found himself

Half an hour later, Jack Jr. was involved in a small raid after having carried out the work. His hands and clothes were stained with blood and he didn't know how it was that someone would know when the blow was supposed to happen.

"Say thanks to your employer" one of the men said "He doesn't want any witnesses, not even you"

They were too many, in strategic positions, he couldn't do it alone…or maybe he could, but he wouldn't be walking out of there alive.

_Yuuki_.

And as if he had conjured her from his mind, a fierce woman launched from the shadows, firing accurately and killing two of the five guys who were aiming to her brother's head.

"Take cover, onii-sama!"

Jack couldn't believe his eyes while watching Yuuki firing without the slightest hesitation, it seemed a valkyria had drop from the sky. When both managed to get shelter to reload weapons, Jack blew up.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here!?"

"Protecting your ass! That's what I'm doing! Protecting you! Because without you I have nothing, there's nothing, _I _am nothing. You…you" she began to cry "you can't leave me…not you. I would die, I'm sure of it. Please onii-sama, let me-"

And she couldn't finish because her brother suddenly hugged her.

"You don't mind I'm a filthy murderer? That I live out of-"

"-out of what dad did?" Jack couldn't be more stunned "I've known for years. I think is something that runs in the family. Doesn't matter what you are or who you are. Onii-sama will always be onii-sama. My most important person"

"Then let's go, Yuuki. We _will not _die here today!"

They came out like two angry beasts, fighting with the reinforcements that had gone to ensure his death. Yuuki had learn what his brother had taught her and what she had secretly taught herself and the result was amazing, he defended like one of the best, killing without remorse whoever dared to stand in her way. But, it was to protect Jack from a certain death by a sniper that she launched against her brother, getting the accurate shot squarely in the heart.

"O-Onii-..sa…ma…"

"YUUKI!"

In a swift move, Jack killed the last sniper and came back to his imouto.

"Yuuki! Yuuki!" Jack pressed hard on her chest from where the life was flowing out rapidly "You'll be fine, you'll see! And then, with all the money I'll take from this job we will leave together, you and me, to a faraway place. You hear me? You'll be alright!"

_*cough*, *cough*_

"Onii-sama…you…must go, soon more will come. Leave…me here. Everything is fine"

"No! Yuuki!"

"Come…closer…"

Jack obeyed and Yuuki, in an impossible effort, raised herself and put her lips against his. This only made her cough more blood.

"Yuuki…"

"I wish I wasn't your sister…then you could've make me your wife" Yuuki gave him a weak smile with watery eyes "Promise me…in our next life…you'll marry me" Tears began flowing out of Jack eyes at the discovery that she loved him as well and none of them had done something to seize the time they had together.

"Yuuki! I…"

"Shhh…I know" her breathing turned shallow and ragged and her eyes began to close "Ai shiteru, onii-sama"

Yuuki had died.

"Yuuki…No…Yuuki! YUUKI !"

The scream was long and deafening, like a man breaking in thousands of pieces after losing his sould and his heart.

* * *

"Perfect! Cut!"

All the staff began applauding for the magnificent scene they have witnesses while Ren helped Kyoko up, all covered in false blood after the shooting.

"I think this couldn't come better. Congratulations"

"Hai" Setsuka said, Cain just nodded.

"Well, this is all for today. Thank you everybody!"

"Cain-san, Setsu-chan, please go to your dressing room, I'll shortly be with you" it was the makeup artist from the set, close friend with Jelly Woods, she had sworn secrecy regarding the identity of the characters they were playing.

"Thank you, I really need to get all this blood off me"

"Come on" Ren said

They walked to "Setsu's" dressing room and entered together. Ren closed the door and took a sit in the sofa.

"I really must congratulate you. In a really short time you have managed to learn the battle choreographies and the weapon usage"

"Thank you very much. Although I think five hours a day for two weeks can do the trick for anybody" she replied while taking of the leather jacket that covered the mechanisms for the fake blood "This is the only uncomfortable part of all of this. I always have to wait for Sae-san to take this off"

"I can help you if you want"

These words escaped Ren before he could think about them, and by then it was too late, but Kyoko didn't seem to mind.

"Um, sure" and she went to him until her back was facing him between his legs. Ren wasn't sure what just happened, but rose and started to take off the attachments with extra care. When he was done, he asked her for a towel so he could clean her. Kyoko blushed a little, but went to retrieve it, when Ren began to pass the wet towel on her skin, she was fully aware they were alone in the little dressing room.

Kyoko was wearing a short top that showed her belly, and from time to time she could feel one of Ren fingers escaping the cloth and touching her directly…Her shoulder, her neck, she couldn't help the shivers and the thumping of her heart. Ren on his part, was enjoying the close proximity to her by cleaning and allowing himself just a small touch.

"I'm done here. Turn around so I can wipe your face"

And this position was oh so tempting. He standing in front of her, takin her face with one of his hands and with the other cleaning red traces from her cheek and mouth.

_Can he listen to my heart beat? I hope not… I hope not_

Kyoko was more nervous with each ticking second and couldn't stop fixing her eyes in Ren's. He was staring right back at her. After a few seconds, he let her know he had finished.

"Kyoko" he called because it seemed she had not listened. She blinked twice and with a look full of expectation asked "What?"

Ren let the towel fall and now took her face with both hands. Like a reflex, Kyoko passed her tongue on her lips and Ren couldn't take it anymore. With much care, he closed in and kissed. It didn't matter how many times he do it, the sensation of floating didn't change. He enjoyed that warmth she seemed to expel as much as that fresh scent of her skin. They kept like that for a moment, but then the kiss turned more urgent. Ren lips started to ask for entrance and she didn't notice when her mouth opened up allowing him to explore her fully again. She could taste that cinnamon scent of his and then she was lost, giving all of her into that kiss, pulling him closer. He began descending his hand in a caress from her cheeks to her neck, then her shoulders, her arms and finally reached her belly, tracing senseless shapes on it. A strong shudder coursed through Kyoko and she broke the kiss with a little gasp.

"Ah…I'm sorry…I don't think I can remain…standing" She confessed in full blush. Ren loved seeing her like that, with moist lips, expecting eyes, trembling body in his arms. Without saying anything, he looked at her with all the desire he had, took her hands and backed up until he was once again sitting on the couch. He invited her to follow him and now Kyoko was straddling him, one knee at each side of his body. Kyoko was looking down at him and she liked the view. Ren pulled her to him and started kissing her again, but it didn't started as sweet as before, now he wanted to convey everything he felt, how much he needed her…Yes, that was pure need. Kyoko felt their tongues fighting for a way to blend more deeply. Ren put his hand on her tiny waist and started his ministrations again. Caressing and passing to her back, he began to go up and down above her clothes but now it was Kyoko who wanted to feel more. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his face, trying to memorize his features with the tip of her fingers, touching eyes, cheekbones and ears to lastly plunge her fingers through his hair.

From the deepest part of her a moan emerged.

Ren backed up even more and took her with him. What an ecstasy, how delicious to feel her so close, so fully devoted to that ardent kiss that began to cut the oxygen short, although he didn't care to asphyxiate in that moment. Slowly, one of his hands went from her middle back to the upper part below the clothing…He was immediately surprised to find nothing else but flesh.

"Kyoko" he said between panting after breaking the kiss.

"Is-Is something wrong?" She too was talking between gasps.

"You don't have…" he didn't finish but passed his fingers on her back where a bra should have been.

"Oh" she notice and blushed more "It was impossible with the mechanisms, you know? And this top is so tight no one really notices" Her eyes were no longer looking at him and he fought back a smile.

"You really are…" Taking advantage of their positions, he put his mouth on her shoulder and bite gently. Then his mouth started a path of warm kisses to her clavicle and then to the limit of the cloth that divided the skin of her breasts. He lightly licked that border…

"Ren…"

_Toc, toc, toc. _

"Setsu-chan, are you there?" the makeup artists had arrived at last making them jump.

"I'm here, Sae-san" she replied, but she was still looking intently to the man beside her, who was also breathing rapidly and wore the same expression of disappointment for the interruption.

"Tsuruga-san! I mean, Cain-san…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here" Sae-san said after entering the dressing room.

"Don't worry about it, Sae-san" he said kindly "I was just discussing some aspects of the script with Mogami-san before the day ended"

"Thank you very much for your 'help', Tsuruga-san" Kyoko had mentioned that word with so much intention that Ren was surprised Sae-san didn't catch up on that.

"I'll say good night now" and then Ren left.

"Oh my…that man is truly handsome. Don't you think so Kyoko-chan?"

"I don't know what to say. He is my senpai and I respect him greatly"

"My, my…so proper as always child. Let me help you get off your makeup".


End file.
